


Day 27: Heat/ Domming

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Heat Related, M/M, Papy trying to help out his brother, soft domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This was originally a Kinktober thing but I was so busy with stuff so ehh. You'll be seeing a lot of days out of order from Kinktober so prepare yourself!





	Day 27: Heat/ Domming

“Oh, brother! I am home from shopping with the human and Lady Asgore!” Papyrus called out to Sans as he walked through the door. He set the bags down by the door and looked around. No sign of Sans anywhere. Where did that lazy skeleton run off to?

**_Click_ **

Papyrus heard the bathroom door shut. He set the groceries down in the kitchen before heading upstairs to the bathroom. “Sans? Sans?” He called out as he walked to the door. He gave it two knock, a pause and a handle jiggle just to find it locked. “Sans? Are you alright? You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

“Ah! N-No bro! I’m fine! ‘m gonna take a shower! W-Why don’t ya get dinner starter? I’ll come down and help when I’m done!” Sans replied through the door.

“Oh brother, that’s wonderful and I’m glad you are not sick!” Papyrus exclaimed with joy and turned on his heel to walk back to the stairs until he caught a whiff of something. Sans dirty socks? No...it smelled different... _ sweet _ ...something... _ tasty _ … A conjured, orange appendage appeared between his jaws as he glanced  at the bathroom door then proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen.

Sans stood on the other side of the bathroom door, his knees trembled then buckled. He struggled to keep himself afloat. He was listening for Papyrus to leave. He let out a relieved sighed when he heard the footsteps descending down the staircase. He then looked down at the glow in his shorts, a painful, twitching that seemed like it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. A curse left the other. That time of the month again. That mind numbing, annoying time of the month.  _ ‘Fucking Asgore...why couldn’t this have happened at a different time? Maybe Papyrus didn’t notice the smell...yeah…’ _ He thought to himself. He had to get a grip on himself. He made a promise to help Papyrus with dinner tonight and he will have too! Even with this needy part of his but he couldn’t skip out...made he could pretend to be sick! No, wait..he just told Papyrus he wasn’t….maybe he could push through this and after dinner, he will go into his room and take care of the problem. That was the plan. That was definitely the plan. He took a breath and tried to calm down, pulling his shirt over the glow then slowly unlocked the bathroom door before peeking out of the bathroom too look around, hoping Papyrus hadn’t come back. It was a relief when he hard Papyrus down in the kitchen, caring for dinner. Sans took another deep breath and tried to calm his magic to hide the glow and the scent. He prayed that Papyrus didn’t notice the glow while he helped.

Papyrus was downstairs, humming in the kitchen while he was getting the ingredients together. He took notice to Sans comming into the kitchen. He looked flushed and that smell hit Papyrus like a wave. The smell caused an orange glow to appear on Papyrus’ cheeks bones but he controlled himself even as a familiar orange glow illuminated from his jaws. He took a very deep breath. “Ah, brother! I was wondering when you’d be down here! I thought you had fallen into the toilet for a moment! Nyeh heh heh!” He chuckled as he watched Sans struggle to come into the kitchen. He could tell from the way Sans was walking that there was clearly a problem and Sans was trying to hide it.

“Of course, bro! I made a promise to help you with dinner!” Sans was considering just faking sick to lay down and get rid of his heat. Papyrus, of course, pretended not to notice it until Sans started to help.

“Here, Sans,” Papyrus passed him a pot, “fill this with water, okay?” He grinned then turned away to get some of the ingredients out of the fridge. Sans nodded stiffly as he took the pot then went to fill it up at the sink. After a few moments of watching the water fill the pot, Papyrus came right up behind Sans and pressed his groin against his brother’s rear end. “No, no Sans! It has to be warm water!” Papyrus said, switching the water while pressing and rubbing against Sans’ rear. The sudden touch caused Sans to tense up immediately. “B-Bro..?” Sans stammered and Papyrus pulled away. “Why don’t you just start cooking okay?” There was that naive grin again. Sans looked at Papyrus then nodded a little. That sudden gesture was a little strange...maybe Sans just imagined it. He went to the stove to stir the sauce but once again, Papyrus invaded his personal space by comming up behind him and took his hand as he pressed against Sans’ rear again. “Very good, Sans! Move your hips when you stir it!” With his other hands, Papyrus grabbed his brother’s hip and gripped it lightly then started to move it against his own. 

Now Sans definitely knew that he wasn't imagining this! This was really happening. Maybe this is just a new technique Undyne showed him. But something felt different, like Papyrus was doing this on purpose. “P-Pap…?” Sans said softly. “Yes, brother? Come on, stir with feeling!” Papyrus exclaimed and chuckled, moving his hips a little faster. Sans resisted the urge to moan. “N-Not.. THING!” He struggled to says, biting back a groan. “Brother~ Are you alright? Would you like to sit while we wait for dinner?” Papyrus put a lid in the simmering sauce. “Y-Yeah...maybe I need to sit down…” Sans said softly. Papyrus was quick to pick Sans up and sat at the kitchen table with Sans in his lap, holding him close. “Is that better, brother?” Papyrus purred close to the back of Sans’ skull. A dark blue hue appeared on Sans’ cheekbones as he felt Papyrus’ breath in the back of his neck. 

The blushing worsened when he felt something poking him. 

“Pap--” Sans started. 

“You smell so nice, Sans. So…  **_good_ ** … so…  **_tasty_ ** …” Papyrus cooed. Sans was trembling, his entire skull was ocean blue. 

_ Oh fucking Asgore, he could smell his heat! Oh fuck! _

Papyrus nuzzled the back of his skull as he pressed against his backside more. He even managed to slip a hand between Sans’ legs to feel the conjured magic. Sans jerked a little. “P-Pap--!!”

“Oh brother, you're practically soaked..” Papyrus complimented as he used his index finger to stroke the soaking magic that seemed to call out to him. At least, in Papyrus’ mind. Sans grabbed his hand but couldn't find the strength to stop him. Papyrus continued to play with Sans’ magic, listening to his brother make such delicious noises. Papyrus was doing his absolute best not to unravel and ravage his brother. Sans tossed his head back and parted his legs more. Papyrus took the opportunity to push his gloved digits up against the hidden mound that sees to want his attention so badly, and Papyrus would gladly give it and Sans the attention they both so eagerly desired. 

He pulled his hand away and pulled off his glove then pushed his hand j to Sans’ shorts to give more attention to the soaking wet magic. “Oh Sans, you've made such a mess down here. Now why would you hide this mess from me?” Papyrus scolded softly and pushed two digits into the wet entrance, causing Sans to jump and his body twitched. Papyrus wrapped his other arm around Sans tightly. “Don't wiggle so much, brother. We don't want you to fall now, do we?” He cooed to him. He licked the exposed vertebrae, watching Sans shiver in pleasure. Sans parted his teeth, a fluorescent blue glow appeared between his teeth. Papyrus glanced at his mouth and rubbed the swollen magic against Sans’ rear. 

 

He was surprised at himself for having this much patience. He pulled Sans closer as he pumped his digits in and out of him, thrusting his own conjured part up against his brother. Papyrus even groaned against the back of his skull, a noise he tried to swallow. “How could you hide this wonderful smell from me, brother? You're so cruel~ Now it's time for a little punishment..” Papyrus grinned and moved his fingers deeper. “Don't you trust me, Sans~?” Papyrus teased, making Sans whine in pleasure. He found himself nodding as he moved and and started thrusting his hips up against Papyrus’ hand quickly. He was losing control of himself.  He pulled his digits out and shifted them around, laying Sans on the table and leaning over him. “Oh Sans~ Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel all better~” He cooed to Sans who was practically a mess. Papyrus leaned down and planted little kisses on Sans’ cheeks and neck as he pulled off his shorts before removing his own to reveal his hardened magic. Sans was covering the soaked mound, embarrassed and horrified at how big Papyrus was. “Now, now brother. Don’t be shy~” He removed his hands quickly and pinned then above his hand. He grabbed Sans’ femur tightly and pulled him closer, still holding his arms down. He turned Sans on his side and wasted no time for Sans to prepare himself. He thrusts his throbbing length into Sans’ tightened, soaked magic. Hearing Sans cry out was like music to his ears. If he had any. “B-Bro..H-Hold on..I-I think I need a minute--” Sans panted out. “N-No time Sans!” Papyrus’ impatience was showing, he held himself back for too long and now he was going to ravage the other monster. 

 

He loomed over Sans and slammed his hips into Sans’, watching his face become twisted in pleasure and ecstasy. Papyrus groaned and placed Sans’ leg over his shoulder as he grabbed his pelvis and made Sans meet his own. “S-Sans~ move your hips, just like before~!” Papyrus groaned, his tongue hanging out as a stream of magic illuminated from his eye socket. Sans did his best to do what Papyrus asked of him, but he was so taken by the pleasure, he could hardly focus. He moaned louder, his own plasmic blut tongue hanging out of his jaw, his eye lights rolling back. The squishing sounds of wet magic echoed around the room. Papyrus released Sans hands and turned him onto his back, wanting to get a nice view of his brother’s lewd expressions. His desire grew as he unraveled and proceeded to dominate his brother. He controlled his hip movements and the pattern in which he bounced. Sans’ needy moans and whines was driving Papyrus over that he hadn’t notice that he had gotten rougher. “P-Pap..!! That feels amazing! Keep going! I’m not gonna last!! Pap!!” Sans was a screaming mess. Papyrus licked his jaws as he arched his back and gripped Sans’ hips, thrusting into his magic more. He could feel how close Sans’ was from it tightening up so much, it made Papyrus’ own cock twitch and throb with excitement. He leaned over Sans and licked at his tongue, pulling him into a very deep and passionate kiss with steady thrusting. Sans felt tears prickling at his sockets and moaned louder into Papyrus’ jaws. He could feel his orgasm rushing in like a wave, getting higher and higher until it crashed into the shores and that’s exactly what he felt like was happening. He jerked and broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he cried out. His body twitched and trembled even with Papyrus still thrusting into him. His expression was priceless. Sans’ orgasm washed over Papyrus and his expression was delicious and delightful to Papyrus’ sockets. He could barely contain himself. He slammed right into Sans and released his own wave of hot magic into Sans’ quivering sex. Papyrus groaned as Sans cried out again, his eyelights rolled back and his tongue dangled out with a very lustful look on his face. Papyrus could see his eyelights turning into hearts. Heavy, ragged pants left both of their jaws. 

“T...Thanks..bro..” Sans shuddered out, his heat finally going down.

“A...Anytime..Sans..please...do not hide such things from me...I’d love to help again~” Papyrus said in a rather sultry tone. Sans became to sweat and stammer from what he said until--

**_CRASH_ **

The pan on the stove with the spaghetti sauce in it exploded, covering the kitchen in red tomato sauce. Both of them were covered in the sauce, wide eyed and surprised.

“Well, it looks like you were the only one to  _ blow a load _ .” Sans chuckled.

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at him. “Sans...don’t start…”

“Oh come on bro, I hope I didn’t get too  _ saucy _ with you.” 

“Sans! Stop it!” Papyrus yelled.


End file.
